Summer's Desire
by pinkeeu
Summary: Mungkin aku adalah pembawa sial dibawah sinar matahari terbenam walau cantik tapi menjadi sebuah bencana/KYUMIN/GS/Remake/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Fic ini remake dari novel Taiwan – Summer's Desire

Cho Kyuhyun – Lee Sungmin

.

.

Mungkin aku adalah pembawa sial

Dibawah sinar matahari terbenam

Walau cantik

Tapi menjadi sebuah bencana

.

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan 2005 – The Beginning

Pemuda itu yang memiliki aura iblis dibalik sikap polos dan periangnya dia baru berumur 15 tahun, Lee Sungmin ingat pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan Lee Donghae.

Setelah pulang dari sekolah hari itu, Sungmin disambut oleh Ayahnya dengan antusias menceritakan berita,

"Ini adalah Lee Donghae! Dia akan tinggal dengan kita dari sekarang, ia akan menjadi adik keduamu" Kata Ayah angkat Sungmin dengan semangat, adik angkat Sungmin yang paling kecil, Henry sangat gembira mengetahui dia sekarang memiliki seorang lagi untuk dipanggil kakak.

Sejak Lee Donghae meginjakkan kaki di rumah mereka, Sungmin tidak pernah terlalu banyak berbicara padanya, percakapan terjadi hanya sebatas sapaan saja, semua cinta dan perhatian Ayah angkat mereka tertuju padanya, bahkan Henry memberikan paha ayamnya yang sangat dia suka saat makan malam pada Donghae. Ibu angkat mereka, di sisi lain jauh lebih tenang dengan keberadaan Lee Donghae dan selalu hanya diam saat makan malam.

Dihadapkan dengan kegembiraan besar Ayahnya, Sungmin enggan untuk mengurus Lee Donghae. Namun, dia tidak bisa menahan dorongan Ayahnya, Ayah Sungmin mengatakan jika Lee Donghae adalah adik Sungmin juga sekarang bukankah dia harus merawat Donghae dan Henry dengan seimbang? Ayah Sungmin kemudian mengatakan bahwa Lee Donghae telah melalui banyak penderitaan di masa lalu, jadi ia berharap Sungmin harus mengawasi Donghae juga. Melihat pilihan sekarang, Sungmin pun setuju.

.

.

.

.

Lee Donghae datang dengan membawa kekaguman, ia seperti seorang penyihir. Hampir setiap siswa dan guru perempuan jatuh semua di bawah mantranya. Donghae adalah pangeran sempurna, dengan wajah tampan, aura anggun dan kepribadian yang hangat. Setiap gadis berharap menjadi kekasih satu-satunya Lee Donghae. Namun, karena Lee Donghae adalah dambaan setiap orang, maka tidak ada yang merasa bahwa kekasih satu-satunya itu tepat; Lee Donghae milik semua orang!

"Mulai sekarang kita pulang bersama" Sungmin berujar saat bel sekolah berbunyi.

Donghae berjalan pulang di sebelahnya, saat tiba-tiba mereka didekati oleh seorang teman sekelas perempuan yang berbadan sedikit gemuk. Dengan malu-malu perempuan itu memberikan hadiah cookies yang ia buat sendiri dan menyatakan kekagumannya pada Donghae. Donghae pun tersenyum hangat padanya dan mengambil hadiah tersebut, meluangkan waktu sebentar untuk mencicipi satu dan kemudian memberikan ciuman lembut di pipi perempuan tadi. Teman sekelasnya itu pun bergegas pergi dengan wajah memerah padam.

Sungmin berjalan perlahan kembali ke rumah dengan Donghae mengikuti dibelakangnya, Sungmin membalikan badan memastikan apa Donghae masih di belakangnya, tapi ternyata Donghae tiba-tiba berhenti pada sebuah tong sampah di sampingnya dan membuang kotak cookies tadi ke dalam tong sampah. Kemudian dia mengambil saputangan, Donghae menyeka tangannya dengan teliti dan kemudian juga melempar saputangannya ke tong sampah. Sungmin terkejut, karena baru saja melihat bagaimana manisnya Donghae saat bertemu perempuan tadi. Donghae perlahan berbalik dan menatap langsung mata Sungmin, tersenyum nakal, seolah-olah ia tahu gadis itu—Sungmin mengawasinya sepanjang waktu.

Hari berikutnya, teman sekelas Donghae perempuan gemuk yang kemarin memberikan cookies padanya sedang dipukuli oleh sekelompok gadis. Perempuan gemuk itu mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa dia dicium oleh Lee Donghae, tetapi miris tidak ada yang memercayainya. Namun, dia menolak untuk mengubah kisahnya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dan lebih memilih mengalami ejekan mereka dan kekerasan sekelompok gadis itu.

Ketika tiba-tiba Donghae lewat tepat sekali saat terjadi pemukulan, para teman sekelas si gemuk melemparkan dirinya hingga tersungkur di kakinya Donghae.

Si gemuk mencengkeram dan memohon kepada Donghae untuk memberitahu semua orang apa yang telah terjadi, bahwa kemarin Lee Donghae telah menciumnya!

Donghae dengan wajahnya yang lembut, mengomentari singkat "Maaf aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya dalam hidupku" dan berjalan pergi.

Teman sekelas yang gemuk itu pasrah kepada keinginan teman-teman sekelasnya yang marah.

Dia diselamatkan oleh Sungmin yang seketika itu sedang lewat dan Sungmin pun membelanya.

"Kalian tidak perlu menghakiminya sampai seperti ini!"

Ketika kemarahan mereka—sekelompok gadis tadi diarahkan pada Sungmin, salah satu gadis mengatakan dengan sedikit berteriak bahwa Sungmin adalah pacar Tuan Muda Cho Kyuhyun.

"YA! Kalian gila atau apa?! Dia kan pacarnya Tuan Muda Cho!"

Menyadari bahwa mengganggu Lee Sungmin akan mendatangkan murka seorang Cho Kyuhyun, maka gadis-gadis tadi dengan cepat mundur teratur meskipun seorang gadis berambut pendek—pemimpin mereka menjanjikan pembalasan nanti.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu di rumah, Sungmin berbaring di tempat tidurnya, tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Di luar koridor rumah, dia mendengar Henry dengan semangatnya mengobrol dengan Donghae, dan memberinya lukisan minyak yang ia telah buat khusus untuknya. Donghae mengambil itu dengan wajah kagum dan memberikan pujian pada Henry.

Namun, ketika Sungmin kemudian meninggalkan kamarnya, dia menemukan lukisan Henry berada di tempat sampah kotor. Dengan marah menghadapi Lee Donghae, Sungmin memperingatkan Donghae bahwa jika dia tidak berhati-hati, Sungmin akan menendangnya keluar dari rumah. Donghae tertawa, dia berpikir apakah Sungmin benar-benar berpikir dia memiliki kemampuan itu? Sungmin juga tersenyum manis,

"Setuju," janji Donghae. "Aku akan membuat kamu menyesal pernah memperlakukan aku seperti ini."

"Itu bukan masalahku " balas Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokannya lukisan Henry menggantung di dinding kamar Donghae.

Namun, Donghae terus menguji kesabaran Sungmin.

Mengetahui bahwa gadis itu berencana menggunakan uang tabungan orangtua angkatnya untuk membelikan Henry perlengkapan seni baru, secara tiba-tiba Donghae meminta kepada Ayah membelikan sebuah gitar baru dengan menggunakan uang tersebut. Ayah angkat Sungmin yang memang sangat menyukai Donghae pun menyanggupinya.

Donghae kemudian mulai memainkan gitar tak henti-hentinya di rumah.

"Benci aku belum?" kata Donghae sombong. "Kau tidak layak." Sungmin menanggapi dingin.

.

.

.

Di sekolah, Lee Donghae terus menenun sihirnya pada para siswa dan semua guru untuk lupa bernafas setiap kali ia berada di sekitar mereka.

Sampai suatu hari, mantra pada mereka hancur dengan kedatangan Tuan Muda Cho Kyuhyun setelah kunjungannya ke Paris. Tuan muda tampan yang sombong dengan aura dingin dan ekspresi kosong. Orang-orang mengelilingi Tuan muda tetapi belum menyebar ke bagian jalur baginya—tidak ada yang memiliki keberanian untuk berbicara langsung kepadanya. Semua menonton dalam diam saat ia sengaja membuat jalan menembus kerumunan, hanya berhenti ketika dia telah mencapai Sungmin. Mengambil tangan kanan Sungmin dalam genggamannya, dan Cho Kyuhyun mencium lembut punggung tangan Sungmin. Sungmin pun menghadiahinya dengan senyum manis sebagai balasannya.

Cho Kyuhyun seorang anak yang beruntung dilahirkan di sebuah keluarga kaya raya yang dapat mengabulkan apapun keinginannya termasuk—memiliki Lee Sungmin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun pergi ke rumah sederhana Sungmin untuk makan malam, makan makanan dalam diam

sementara yang lain bergegas untuk mengikuti dan melayani setiap gerakannya. Kecanggungan makan tidak hilang pada Sungmin.

Ketika dia kemudian sendirian dengan Kyuhyun, dia meminta Kyuhyun untuk tidak datang lagi, Sungmin mengatakan bahwa mereka dapat berkumpul di tempat lain karena kehadirannya memberikan terlalu banyak tekanan pada keluarga Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memutar otak untuk mengalihkan topik "Siapa itu Lee Donghae?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Ayah yang membawanya, dia saudara angkatku lebih muda satu tahun dari kita" Jawab Sungmin.

"Mau tinggal berapa lama?" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," Jawab Sungmin "Sepertinya ayah sangat menyukai dia. Mungkin bisa tinggal lama" Sungmin melanjutkan.

Hening

"Kamu menyukainya?" Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan.

"Tidak" ujar Sungmin cepat.

"Kamu membencinya?" Lanjut Kyuhyun

Sungmin tersenyum sebentar lalu menjawab "Tidak juga."

"Kenapa tidak memberi tahu aku?" Mata topaz Kyuhyun menatap tajam mata jernih Sungmin.

"Orang yang tak ada hubungannya apa-apa denganku, kenapa harus memberi tahu?" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum polos.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka lama.

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba pulang?" Sungmin memutuskan keheningan di antara mereka. "Kemarin saat di telepon, kamu tidak memberi kabar."

Tapi

Hening lagi

"Apa kamu pulang karena mendengar tentang Donghae?" Sungmin terkekeh sedikit, mengetahui Tuan muda nya cemburu.

Mengetahui candaan seperti itu malah akan membuat mood Kyuhyun lebih buruk, Sungmin memutar otak mencari bahan pembiraan lain. Sambil merangkul lengan kanan Kyuhyun, Sungmin berujar "Apakah kamu membawakan hadiah untukku?" Kata Sungmin malu-malu.

"Ada"

"Apa? Apa?" Sungmin mengayunkan rangkulannya.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyerahkan kotak yang dibungkus kertas kado, Sungmin membukanya dan menemukan sebuah renda sutra hijau yang indah. Kyuhyun mengambilnya dan dengan lembut mengikatkan renda itu di rambut Sungmin.

"Pakai ini setiap hari. Hanya di depanku kau boleh mengurai rambutmu." Kyuhyun mengatakan dengan nada memerintah.

"Kau sangat suka mengaturku. Kau menyuruhku menjawab teleponmu setiap hari, kau juga menyuruh sopirmu mengikutiku dan sekarang kau bahkan menyuruhku memakai renda di rambutku. Apa rambutku juga harus kau atur?" Sungmin berkata dengan nada merajuk.

"Benar" Jawab Kyuhyun tegas sambil menatap Sungmin"Karena kau adalah milikku"

Sungmin balas menatap Kyuhyun dengan frustasi, Kyuhyun ragu-ragu bertanya, "Kamu menyukai Lee Donghae...?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi.

"Kamu yang aku suka, Kyuhyun" Jawab Sungmin menegaskan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban Sungmin. "Setiap hari aku akan memakai renda ini." Sungmin melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tapi kamu harus percaya padaku, bisakah?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil menatap Sungmin dalam.

"Kalau kamu tegang dan sok mengaturku, itu membuatku sulit bernafas" Ujar Sungmin.

"Aku percaya padamu" Jawab Kyuhyun "Tapi sebulan kemudian, kamu harus menemani aku makan malam setiap hari. Akan kusuruh sopir menjemputmu."

Sebelum Sungmin sempat menjawab, Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin cepat dan melangkah pergi dari rumah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa memandangi Kyuhyun yang melangkah pergi sambil terkekeh pelan, merasa geli sendiri.

"Dasar sok atur" kekeh Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, di sekolah rombongan Cho Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin yang harus selalu berada disisinya telah membalas gadis berambut pendek karena berani mengganggu pacar Tuan Muda. Ketika teman-teman perempuan berambut pendek itu sendiri tidak berani menyelamatkannya dan melawan Kyuhyun, Sungmin melangkah dan menyelamatkan si rambut pendek. Namun, gadis berambut pendek berjanji lagi mengembalikan penghinaan yang telah ia terima hari ini. Sungmin menatapnya dengan bingung, tidakkah ia harusnya bersyukur?

Teman sendiri menolak untuk menyelamatkan dirinya, memilih untuk mengawasinya dipukuli sebagai gantinya. Di sisi lain, Sungmin yang menyelamatkannya, apakah itu tidak masuk akal baginya untuk berterima kasih padanya?

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, Lee Sungmin"

Hening

"Kyuhyun-ah cukup. Tak apa" Sungmin berkata sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Kedatangan Tuan Muda Cho Kyuhyun memiliki reputasi lebih berpengaruh dari pada Lee Donghae di sekolah. Namun, Cho Kyuhyun adalah impian tak tercapai, kecuali bagi Lee Sungmin. Sedangkan Lee Donghae adalah lebih realistis. Bahkan jika mereka tidak pernah dapat mencapai Tuan Cho, mereka masih bisa mencapai seorang Lee Donghae.

Sampai hari itu datang, ketika seseorang dari keluarga angkat Donghae sebelumnya datang dan berjalan kearah Donghae dan mengatakan dia baru dibebaskan dari penjara...

Dengan informasi baru ini, reputasi Donghae di sekolah benar-benar hancur, fakta bahwa

ia berasal dari panti asuhan dan seseorang dari keluarga angkat Donghae sebelumnya baru dilepaskan dari penjara menyebar luas ke penjuru sekolah dengan sangat cepat.

Orang menilai dia adalah seorang pencuri dan penjahat yang harusnya berada di penjara.

Dalam kemarahannya, Donghae mulai bertengkar dengan beberapa teman sekelas yang mengatakan ibunya pelacur.

"Kau tahu apa?!" Donghae membentak teman laki-laki sekelasnya yang membuatnya marah tadi.

BRAAK—Donghae memukul teman sekelasnya

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae dibawa ke ruangan Kantor Sekolah dimana ia berdiri untuk mendapat hukuman atas perbuatan yang dibuatnya. Dalam keputusasaan, Ayah Sungmin bergegas ke sekolah, terengah-engah meminta maaf untuk perilaku Donghae dan berjanji akan bertanggung jawab atas semuanya.

Sungmin tiba bersama Henry, Sungmin dengan cemas dan cepat mengambil alih tanggung jawab.

"Aku akan menangani semuanya dari sini sekarang, mengapa Ayah tidak membawa Henry pulang dulu?" Sungmin berkata sambil menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya, membuat sang Ayah mau tidak mau menuruti perkataannya.

Ketika Sungmin yakin bahwa mereka berdua telah pergi, ia berbalik dan mencengkram lengan Donghae, berjalan keluar dari ruangan dengannya, semua menatap mereka tanpa senyum. Ketika para staff sekolah mencoba untuk menghentikannya, Sungmin bertanya mengenai tidak profesionalnya mereka dalam menangani situasi.

"Kalian tidak seharusnya bisa begitu cepat untuk menilai seorang siswa berdasarkan rumor saja, kan?" Sungmin memulai "Mana bukti yang menyatakan bahwa Donghae memang benar seorang pencuri atau penjahat itu?!"

Hening

Sungmin berusaha keluar dari ruangan tersebut berjalan dengan sangat cepat sambil menarik lengan Donghae. Sungmin tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Cho Kyuhyun mengikutinya.

Kyuhyun melihatnya dengan sakit hati menyadari kenyataan bahwa ia sangat cemburu melihat Sungmin pergi untuk menyelamatkan Donghae.

.

.

.

.

-Cho's Mansion-

Meskipun Kyuhyun sadar Sungmin sedang menungguinya, Kyuhyun terus menyelesaikan berenangnya, dan dengan santai Kyuhyun memanjat keluar dari kolam. Sungmin yang jelas menyadari Kyuhyun sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik, lalu meraih handuk, serta mengeringkan rambut Kyuhyun dengan cepat. Namun, ketika tangan Sungmin berencana mengelus pipi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sengaja menepisnya. Sungmin marah diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Ada apa denganmu, kamu marah, cemburu?!" Sungmin bicara dengan nada sedikit keras.

Kyuhyun dengan topaznya hanya terus menatap tajam mata Sungmin—memperhatikannya.

"Apa kau akan membantuku menyelesaikan masalah Donghae di sekolah?" Sungmin berujar dengan mengubah suaranya menjadi lembut.

"Sebenarnya apa tepatnya hubunganmu dengan Donghae?" Kyuhyun bertanya—lagi

"Donghae hanya saudara angkatku, Henry sangat senang jika bersamanya. Aku senang melihat Henry bahagia" Sungmin tersenyum di hadapan Kyuhyun

"Kamu memegang tangannya." Kyuhyun berkata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya,

Sungmin tertawa dan kemudian menggunakan handuk Kyuhyun untuk menggosok bersih tangannya.

"Apakah penjelasanku tadi cukup? Apakah itu akan membuatmu membantuku?" Sungmin mengatakan sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum padanya,

Kyuhyun memberi tahu bahwa hal berani seperti yang Sungmin lakukan di sekolah tadi tidak cocok untuknya dan dia sudah menghubungi keluarga asuh Donghae sebelumnya, Sungmin dapat bertemu dengan ibu itu besok dan membereskan masalah Donghae.

Kyuhyun menegur Sungmin untuk tidak gegabah dalam menyelesaikan suatu hal yang dia tidak bisa menanganinya sendiri,

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak membantumu? Lalu bagaimana kamu akan mengurus hal tersebut?" Kyuhyun mengungkapkan kecemasannya dengan nada sedikit membentak.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, Sungmin yakin bahwa Kyuhyun akan selalu membantunya.

"Lain kali jangan terlalu dekat dengan anak itu." Kata Kyuhyun "Kalau tidak..."

Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kenapa?"

"Sungmin, kau adalah milikku." Kyuhyun lalu mencium kening Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Dirumah, Donghae kesal karena Sungmin menolongnya di sekolah tadi.

"Bukankah kau benci padaku, dan sekarang malah mengasihani aku?!" Donghae membentak Sungmin

"Kita itu sama, kau, Henry dan aku! Tidak ada rasa kasihan di antara kita! Jangan berbuat masalah di sekolah hanya untuk mencari perhatian Ayah! Aku dan Henry juga anak panti asuhan dan yatim piatu sepertimu! Aku juga bisa merasakan penderitaanmu. Jadi bisakah kau hanya menjadi anak baik dan melakukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan!" Sungmin berkata panjang lebar dan melenggang pergi.

Donghae merasakan sekujur tubuhnya membeku.

.

.

.

.

.

Henry telah memilih hadiah ulang tahun yang cocok untuk diberikan kepada ibu angkat mereka di ulang tahun yang ke-40 nya. Henry berencana mereka akan tampil di televisi agar Ibu angkat mereka senang, ia bersemangat menyarankan kepada Sungmin bahwa mereka harus ikut berkompetisi dalam kontes menyanyi lokal. Bahkan, Henry bilang akan lebih menyenangkan jika Donghae berpartisipasi dengan mereka!

"Apapun itu untukmu agar kakakmu senang" Donghae berkata dengan percaya diri

Donghae yang ternyata langsung setuju meskipun Sungmin kurang bersemangat untuk bernyanyi di depan begitu banyak orang asing, dia tidak bisa tahan mengecewakan Henry.

Henry berpikir bahwa kontes tersebut akan diserbu orang-orang dengan kontestan yang lebih baik pula, Sungmin sedikit ngeri ketika mereka lulus ke tahap berikutnya karena kenyataan bahwa tidak banyak orang muncul untuk kontes.

Meskipun Sungmin dalam kontes tidak terlalu menginginkan untuk memenangkan tempat pertama, tapi ia juga tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya dan Henry di publik sehingga Sungmin dengan giat meningkatkan usahanya berlatih. Donghae menawarkan untuk membantunya berlatih meskipun Sungmin berpikir keras akan berutang padanya nanti.

Sungmin mengambil tawaran Donghae dan praktek bersama-sama, Donghae bermain gitar, Sungmin dan Henry bernyanyi, terkadang Donghae ikut bergabung.

"Jawab dengan jujur, apa aku cukup bagus? Praktek ini berhasil membuatku lebih baik kan?"

Donghae tertawa

"Tenanglah, Min"

.

.

.

.

Hari kompetisi, Sungmin semakin gugup saat dia dan Henry menunggu untuk dipanggil. Meskipun ia telah berlatih dengan Donghae, demam panggung tampaknya meningkat setiap detik saat dia sedang menunggu. Mengetahui suasana hatinya, Henry mencoba menenangkan Sungmin.

"Aku bahkan hampir lupa dengan lirik akhirnya" Sungmin menghela nafas

"Itu karena kau gugup kak, tetaplah tenang semua baik-baik saja. Kita hanya perlu bernyanyi lebih lama, tidak usah terlalu memaksakan dirimu" Henry berkata sambil tersenyum

"Terima kasih, Henry" Sungmin tersenyum hangat pada Henry "Kemana kakakmu itu? Dia tidak sampai-sampai?"

"Kakak, jangan bicara seolah-olah dia hanya kakakku, kita ini satu keluarga" Henry mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baik-baik, aku tahu"

"Dia akan datang terlambat sepertinya, tapi bagaimana jika dia tidak datang?" Henry berkata resah

"Dia pasti akan datang. Kita akan perform berdua saja dulu, oke?"

"Baik" Henry tersenyum

Ketika giliran Sungmin dan Henry, mereka mulai menyanyikan lagu dalam genre R & B, merentangkan waktu dengan menambahkan nada Rapp dalam lagunya—agar tidak didepak sedikit lebih cepat dari panggung.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin dan Henry, Donghae juga di studio mengamati mereka dan bahkan ia terkesan dengan strategi Sungmin. Dengan berjalannya waktu Sungmin bisa menambahkan penampilan Rapp meskipun Sungmin tiba-tiba tidak dapat mengingat lirik yang tersisa! Semakin dia berjuang untuk menenangkan diri dan mengingat kata-kata, semakin ia kosong.

Tampaknya dia dan Henry harus menyerah, tiba-tiba ada suara hangat dan lembut dari seseorang di bagian penonton dia mulai bernyanyi sambil perlahan-lahan membuat jalan ke panggung.

Ini adalah Donghae!

Sambil tersenyum pada Sungmin, Donghae bergerak untuk berdiri antara Sungmin dan Henry, Donghae membungkus lengan mereka berdua. Sungmin bersyukur pada aura Donghae yang dapat menyihir mata para penonton, akhirnya mereka dapat terus bernyanyi dan selesai bersama-sama dengan waktu terpanjang.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di rumah, Kyuhyun menonton kompetisi tersebut dalam diam dengan muka yang menegang saat melihat penampilan Sungminnya lalu Kyuhyun dengan cekatan mematikan televisi sebelum acaranya selesai.

Kenapa Sungmin tidak bicara tentang kompetisi ini sama sekali padanya?

Keluarga angkat Sungmin sangat gembira dan merayakannya dengan Donghae malam itu di rumah, minum berdua dengan riang sementara Donghae tampak takjub melihat Sungmin menghabiskan satu demi satu bir untuknya.

Sungmin dapat merasakan dirinya dengan cepat menjadi mabuk, tetapi dia terlalu pusing untuk peduli, Sungmin menopang badannya pada Donghae. Sambil minum dan tertawa, Sungmin menyadari bahwa wajah Donghae entah bagaimana menjadi sangat dekat dengannya-begitu dekat sehingga ia bisa merasakan napas dari bibirnya sendiri. Donghae sendiri tidak cukup yakin apa yang dirasakan—efek mabuk juga, cukup bahwa ia tidak pernah menyadari betapa hangat Sungmin sampai malam ini. Donghae terus bersandar dekat dan lebih dekat dengannya, bibir Donghae akan bertemu bibir Sungmin—sampai ternyata Sungmin pingsan dan jatuh tertidur pada dirinya.

Hari-hari berlalu begitu cepat. Sungmin, Donghae dan Henry sekarang tiba dan berangkat sekolah bersama-sama setiap hari, menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama.

Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin telah ditarik darinya dan ia tahu bahwa ia sakit hati saat Donghae partisipasi dalam kompetisi, Kyuhyun tidak bisa memperbaiki suasana hatinya sampai sekarang.

Kantin saat itu terasa sangat sepi hanya terdapat dua orang di dalamnya—Sungmin dan Kyuhyun

"Aku kan sudah bilang jangan sering-sering membooking kantin hanya untuk kita Kyu" Sungmin tersenyum memandang wajah Kyuhyun sembari mengupas bulat kulit jeruk ditangannya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku tentang kompetisi itu?" Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi perkataan Sungmin

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu hanya urusan keluargaku" Sungmin menjawab dengan tidak menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Kau berpegangan tangan dengannya lagi"

"Tidak, dia memegang tangan Henry juga kan"

"..."

"Kyu?"

"Aku akan kembali ke Perancis besok"

Senyum di wajah Sungmin secara cepat memudar saat mendengarnya.

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

"Aku merasa kau tidak perlu memerhatikan hal-hal seperti ini. Sudah lama kau tidak tahu kabar tentang diriku kan" Kyuhyun berkata datar. "Aku pergi harusnya kau senang."

"Kyuhyun-ah! apa ini karena Lee Donghae? Kau tahu kan aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Donghae, Kyu!" Sungmin berseru dengan keras

"Jangan pernah menyebut namanya di depanku!" Kyuhyun balas berteriak membuat Sungmin membeku seketika "Ini bukan tentang dia. Dia akan aku selesaikan dengan mudah nanti"

"Selesaikan? Selesaikan apa maksudmu Kyu?"

"Aku akan membawakanmu hadiah saat pulang nanti" Kyuhyun dengan cepat melangah keluar dari kantin—meninggalkan Sungmin.

Pada hari berikutnya di rumah, Ayah angkat Sungmin datang dengan panik masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan mengatakan suatu hal yang mencengangkan seluruh isi rumah.

"Donghae, maaf kau tidak bisa tinggal bersama kami lagi"

Seketika suasana ruang tamu rumah Sungmin yang tenang tiba-tiba langsung mencekam.

"Apa Kyuhyun yang menyuruh ayah melakukannya?"

Sungmin bertanya dan ayah angkat Sungmin yang tidak bisa menanggapi—ayah angkat Sungmin memiliki pekerjaan supir di keluarga Cho karena Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun untuk itu.

"Donghae akan dikirim ke luar negeri dan bersekolah disana, kau akan menjadi orang hebat nanti, Hae-yah" Ayah angkat Sungmin bicara dengan raut muka sedihnya yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan

Hening sejenak

"Kapan aku akan pergi?"

Sungmin menyadari sebuah kesalahan yang dibuatnya yaitu; Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan hubungannya dengan Donghae. Kyuhyun akan menjauhkan Donghae dari Sungmin apapun caranya.

Sungmin berusaha menghubungi Kyuhyun melalui telepon—meskipun dia tidak bisa mengubah pikiran Kyuhyun mengenai Donghae, paling tidak dia bisa memastikan bahwa Donghae tidak harus pergi ke luar negeri.

Sungmin terus berusaha menguhubungi ponsel Kyuhyun tetapi sia-sia karena hanya suara operator yang menjawab.

Sungmin berpikir keras, bagaimana caranya? Donghae akan pergi besok, Sungmin tidak ingin membuat Henry dan orang tuanya sedih dengan kepergian Donghae, apapun asal tidak membawanya ke luar negeri, setelah itu Sungmin berpikir dia akan lebih hati-hati dengan Donghae—dia tidak ingin membuat sifat posesif Kyuhyun makin parah.

Sungmin lalu memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah megah Kyuhyun saja sekalian.

.

.

.

.

Rumah mewah Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak asing bagi Sungmin ini terasa sangat sepi sekali.

Sungmin melihat Paman —orang kepercayaan Kyuhyun sedang berjalan menyusuri rumah besar Kyuhyun

"Paman !" Sungmin berseru memanggilnya

"Nona Sungmin, eh? Sedang apa disini?"

"Dimana Kyuhyun aku harus bertemu dengannya"

"Tuan Muda sedang tak ada di rumah, beliau ada urusan di luar. Ada apa?"

"Apa aku bisa menitip pesan padamu untuk Kyuhyun? Katakan padanya bila Kyuhyun tidak menghubungiku sampai besok, aku tidak akan pernah mau bertemu dengannya lagi"

"Aku mengerti, aku usahakan pesan ini sampai padanya. Dia baru pulang besok"

"Kau pasti bisa menghubunginya, kumohon. Itu saja, terima kasih Paman "

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menyertai Donghae ke bandara, di mana ia akan belajar ke luar negeri di Inggris.

Donghae mengatakan sebuah pernyataan pahit bahwa sampah seperti dia sangat beruntung mendapat sumbangan dari Tuan Muda Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin menyesal, tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan ayahnya dipecat oleh keluarga Cho dan dia akan melakukan apa saja yang diperlukan untuk melindungi keluarganya.

"Sekarang kamu telah mencintaiku, kan?" Donghae bertanya dengan seulas senyum suram di bibirnya "Jika tidak, mana mungkin Tuan Muda itu repot-repot mengirimku ke luar negeri jika bukan untuk menyingkirkanku, hn?"

Hening

"Kembalilah, buktikan pada Cho Kyuhyun bahwa kau bisa membayar semuanya" Sungmin memecah keheningan " Buktikan pada mereka yang telah melukai hatimu, buktikanlah bahwa kau lebih baik dari mereka"

Sungmin hampir berbalik menjauh saat Donghae dengan tiba-tiba menarik lengannya, menarik Sungmin dan mengurungnya dalam pelukan. Seketika itu juga Donghae mencium lembut bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin mengakhiri ciuman sesaat itu.

"Aku berjanji akan kembali" Donghae berkata sambil menyeringai "Aku akan membuat orang itu membayar dua kali lipat semua yang telah ia perbuat padaku"

.

.

.

.

DRRRT

DRRRT

"Halo?"

"Sungmin-ah? Apa kau masih berada di bandara?"

"Ya ayah"

"Bagus, hentikan Donghae" Ayah angkat Sungmin berbicara sambil menyaingi deru kendaraannya—mobil tua keluarga Sungmin "Henry sakit parah, sepertinya dia ingin Donghae tetap berada di Seoul, sayang? Kau bisa menghentikan Donghae kan?"

Henry sakit?

DEG

"Akan aku usahakan ayah, Donghae sepertinya sudah masuk..."

BRAKK

PIP PIP PIP

"Ayah? Halo ayah?"

.

.

.

.

Rumah sederhana Sungmin yang biasanya selalu di selimuti kehangatan sekarang terasa sangat sepi.

Sungmin berdiri di depan Pohon Cherry Blossom di halaman belakang rumahnya.

TAP

TAP

Sungmin menengok kebelakang—memastikan siapa yang datang.

.

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Aku baru mendapat pesanmu dari Paman. Maaf mungkin aku agak terlambat, tapi aku tetap datang bukan." Ujar Kyuhyun "Apa yang terjadi? Henry kenapa?"

"Pergilah, aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi Cho Kyuhyun" Sungmin berkata dengan dingin. "Ini semua kau yang mengaturnya kan? Untuk apa tanya?!"

"Ada apa? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan? Apa ini tentang orang itu?" Kyuhyun memegang bahu Sungmin dan mengguncangnya.

"Oh, kau benar. Bukan kau yang mengaturnya Kyuhyun. Kau mengatur langkah pertama."

Sungmin berujar sambil meraih tangan Kyuhyun dalam genggamannya sambil tersenyum kecut. "Kau ingin tahu sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun memandang wajah Sungmin dengan raut tanda tanya.

"Selama ini" Sungmin melanjutkan "Aku tak pernah menyukaimu."

DEG

"Aku berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu selama ini agar ayahku tetap mendapat pekerjaan di keluargamu kau tahu." Ujar Sungmin "Sekarang mereka telah pergi."

Kyuhyun merasakan sekujur tubuhnya membeku.

"Itu berarti aku bisa pisah denganmu sekarang" Sungmin menatap bola mata Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu aku begitu senang—"

"Cukup!" Kyuhyun berteriak. "Aku tak mau mendengar kata itu!"

"Sungmin..." Kyuhyun hampir saja ingin mengelus pipi Sungmin, tetapi dengan cepat Sungmin menepisnya. "Aku minta maaf—"

"Kita putus saja" Sungmin memotong perkataan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan tubuhnya saat ini, sepertinya mati rasa. Sungmin berbalik memunggungi Kyuhyun, mengarahkan jemari mungilnya ke rambut dan melepaskan renda hijau indah pemberian Kyuhyun yang selama ini terikat rapi. "Ini kukembalikan padamu"

Sungmin membiarkan renda tersebut jatuh ke tanah "Kau dengan aku tidak ada hubungan lagi."

"Aku bilang aku minta maaf!" Kyuhyun berteriak tanpa menyembunyikan nada frustasi dalam suaranya. Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun setelah mendengar ucapannya.

"Minta maaf?!" Sungmin balas berteriak. Terkekeh pelan ia melanjutkan "Kau kira bisa selesaikan ini hanya dengan minta maaf?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana agar kau bisa—" Kyuhyun benar-benar kalap.

"Aku selamanya tak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" Sungmin memotong lagi. " Selamanya tak akan menyukaimu. Semuanya akan kulupakan." Sungmin menatap onyx mata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan marah.

Hening sesaat, sebelum tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menekuk kedua kakinya dan Sungmin mengalihkan wajahnya panik dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedang berlutut di hadapannya sekarang!

"Jika ini semua adalah salahku, aku minta maaf. Aku...aku akan berubah untukmu Lee Sungmin" Kyuhyun—dengan posisi berlututnya, mengatakan hal yang pertama kali terlintas dibenaknya—apapun itu. Sungmin masih memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan mata foxy nya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apapun...aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau tetap berada disisiku."

Seorang Tuan Muda Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat bersedia berlutut di hadapannya hanya untuk meminta seorang Lee Sungmin tetap di sisinya?

"Apapun? Apa kau bisa mengembalikkan keluargaku seperti semula? Ini semua kesalahanmu Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin meninggikan suaranya lagi "Tidak bisa, kan? Kau tidak bisa mengembalikan semuanya, uangmu bukan segala-galanya dalam hidup ini Cho! Kau mengerti? Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi" Sungmin melangkah pergi.

Kyuhyun dengan sikap keras kepalanya berdiri dari posisi berlututnya menghentikan langkah Sungmin dengan memeluk Sungmin dengan sikap posesif.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku" Kyuhyun merasakan matanya sangat panas sekarang "Aku mencintaimu—"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak."

DEG

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan agar aku memaafkanmu" Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyu sekilas sebelum memalingkannya lagi "Kecuali..."

"Kau mati"

Sungmin pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian disana, Kyuhyun yang seperti kehilangan cahaya hidupnya untuk beberapa waktu yang lama.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobil mewahnya dengan perasaan frustasi yang tak kentara. Pandangannya mulai gelap saat memikirkan Sungmin pergi menjauh darinya.

Kyuhyun lupa jika bukan hanya dia yang berada di jalanan padat kota Seoul saat itu.

Kyuhyun mengendarai terus mobil nya tak tentu arah.

Sampai tiba-tiba...

BRAAAAK

Semua akhirnya menjadi gelap

'Apa aku bisa melupakanmu Lee Sungmin?'

Kyuhyun merasakan sakit yang hebat di kepalanya, semua masih gelap...

"S...ung..min"

TBC

Saya nya masih newbie. maklumin ya nggak tau juga kayaknya typo nya bejibun, koreksi sama reader aja sendiri ya. RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Seoul, Korea Selatan 2001 – Flashback

Namanya Lee Sungmin, Ayahnya awalnya bekerja di Perusahaan Cho Corporation tapi dipecat bulan lalu. Dia belum dapat menemukan pekerjaan baru dan ibunya tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menangis di rumah sehari-hari, ia dan adiknya—Henry berpikiran mungkin mereka akan dikirim kembali ke panti asuhan untuk hidup disana lagi.

Sungmin sendiri telah memiliki rencana, menyadari bahwa mobil pribadi CEO Cho Corporation sehari-hari melewati jalan itu, dia memutuskan untuk menunggu di sana, untuk memohon agar ayahnya tak jadi di pecat, dan dapat kembali bekerja disana.

Maka dengan segenap keberanian yang Sungmin punya, ia pun menghadang mobil mewah CEO tersebut. Merentangkan tangannya dan menutup mata, tidak peduli jika ia bisa mati saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang saat itu masih berusia dua belas tahun, dengan tenang menyilangkan kakinya di dalam mobil sambil membaca sebuah buku. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumahnya sekarang, sampai tiba-tiba mobil yang dikendarai oleh Paman Kim—orang terpercayanya berhenti mendadak dan membuat tubuhnya terdorong ke depan.

"Ada apa?"

"Entahlah Tuan Muda" Paman Kim berbicara dengan panik "S...sepertinya saya menabrak seseorang."

Dengan tenang Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari mobil. Mengedarkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis kecil yang tergeletak pingsan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh gadis tersebut masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan memerintahkan Paman Kim untuk mempercepat laju mobil.

.

.

.

.

Tiba di rumah Cho, gadis kecil itu berbaring di tempat tidur di ruang tamu. "Sakitnya tidak parah" Dokter pribadi keluarga Cho menjelaskan "Karena kaget, makanya pingsan." Setelah memberi pernyataan yang menenangkan, Dokter tersebut meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Cho Kyuhyun remaja mengamati gadis itu. Diam-diam menatapnya, ia menduga bahwa itu tidak nyata, ia tidak mampu menahan tangannya untuk menjangkau wajah gadis kecil itu perlahan-lahan, ringan, membelai wajahnya.

Dan dia tiba-tiba membuka matanya!

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak melompat walaupun wajahnya tetap mempertahankan ekspresi yang dingin. Kyuhyun kemudian perlahan-lahan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangan mata foxy nya ke sekitar, kaget mendapati dirinya berada di ruangan yang sangat asing. Sungmin bangun dan bersandar di ranjang king size itu.

"Dimana ini?" Sungmin bertanya

"Rumahku." Jawab Kyuhyun "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada di tengah jalan?" Kyuhyun melanjutkan.

"Ayahku berkerja di perusahaan Cho Korporasi, sebulan lalu mereka bilang ayah tidak diperbolehkan datang lagi." Sungmin terdiam sebentar "Ayahku tidak punya pekerjaan baru. Ibuku menangis. Katanya aku dan adikku akan dikembalikan ke panti asuhan."

"Aku tanya kenapa kau berada di tengah jalan dan menghalangi mobilku?"

"Aku dengar Direktur perusahaan Cho sering lewat jalan itu. Jadi, aku menunggu disana setiap hari." Jawab Sungmin "Aku ingin memohon pada direktur. Jangan memecat ayahku."

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Sebelas." Kyuhyun terkejut; Paling tidak berusia sebelas tahun biasanya hanya khawatir tentang orang tua mereka untuk mainan dan coklat. "Mengapa orang tuamu mengirim kau dan adikmu ke panti asuhan?"

"Kami bukan anak-anak kandung orang tua kami. Namun, mereka berdua memperlakukan kami dengan sangat baik, aku tidak ingin kembali ke panti asuhan!" Sungmin menjelaskan dengan emosi yang membuncah, tanpa malu-malu ia menggenggam lengan laki-laki di depannya "Kau tahu Direktur dimana? Kumohon, bawa aku bertemu dia."

"Tidak perlu dengan Direktur—" Kyuhyun bicara sebelum tiba-tiba Paman Kim melangkah memasuki ruang tidur.

"Tuan Muda..." Ujar Paman Kim.

Kyuhyun berdiri menjauhi ranjang melangkah menuju Paman Kim sebelum mengatakan "Ayahnya dipecat." Kata Kyuhyun pada Paman Kim. "Aku ingin besok ayahnya kembali bekerja."

"Baik, Tuan Muda." Paman Kim menjawab sambil berlalu dari ruangan tersebut.

Kyuhyun kembali duduk di tepi ranjang dimana Sungmin bersandar. Sungmin tahu, ia bukan sedang berbicara dengan seorang anak biasa, tapi seorang CEO Cho Corporation!

"Apakah ada yang bisa kulakukan sebagai penggantinya?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ada—ada sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan padaku" Jawab Kyuhyun. "Tapi kau harus berjanji mau melakukannya." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Ya, aku berjanji" Jawab Sungmin tanpa pikir panjang.

.

.

.

.

Kebun belakang. Sungmin kecil berdiri dengan hati-hati agar dapat menyeimbangkan sebuah apel di kepalanya, matanya tertutup rapat dan tangan kecilnya terkepal meringkuk.

Kyuhyun berdiri agak jauh, ia mengenakan pakaian pemanah yang indah dan membuat dirinya menjadi lebih tampan... dan perlahan-lahan menarik panah kembali pada busurnya. Dia hanya pernah melihat sekali seseorang menggunakan sebuah apel untuk praktek memanah di televisi dan Kyuhyun menjadi selalu ingin mencoba, tapi dimarahi oleh pengasuhnya. Sekarang, ia akhirnya memiliki kesempatan untuk mencoba memanah sebuah apel di atas kepala seorang gadis dan gadis kecil itu bahkan dengan sukarela untuk melakukannya—dia berjanji padanya.

Jika dia—Sungmin bersedia untuk menaruh sebuah apel di atas kepala untuknya, ia akan mendapatkan pekerjaan ayahnya kembali. Yang dia ingin tahu, bagaimana gadis sebelas tahun ini dapat melakukannya. Sungmin dengan tenang menatap ke arahnya. Ada sebuah kedewasaan di matanya yang tidak harus dimiliki oleh seseorang yang begitu muda dan benar-benar berani mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia perlu membuktikan bahwa ia memiliki

kemampuan untuk mengembalikan posisi ayahnya. Mengangguk-angguk, Sungmin memberi sinyal bahwa dirinya telah siap.

Meskipun ia—Kyuhyun masih dua belas tahun, semua orang tahu bahwa ia suatu hari akan menjadi pewaris masa depan untuk suatu dunia bisnis besar yang dirintis oleh ayahnya. Setelah melihat sinyal berupa anggukan dari Sungmin itu, dia tahu bahwa perjanjian tersebut akan dimulai. Dia perlahan-lahan menarik panahnya kembali lagi... karena ia bersiap-siap untuk melepaskan, tatapannya nyaris tanpa sadar bergerak ke wajah Sungmin... berdiri di bawah sinar matahari, dia hampir transparan.

Sungmin dengan gugup menggigit bibir bawahnya, menggigit begitu keras sehingga satu tetes darah merah muncul... Dan panah melucur ke arahnya!

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba membuka matanya! Kepalanya terbuka karena rasa sakit, seolah-olah anak panah tidak pernah terbang ke arah Lee Sungmin tapi ke kepalanya sendiri.

Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ia telah—berhasil.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian panah-memanah itu, Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin menjadi semakin dekat. Bisa dibilang; tak bisa terpisahkan. Ironis memang, mengetahui bahwa Sungmin dapat berada di sisinya hanyalah karena ia mempunyai segalanya yang dapat membuat keluarga Sungmin utuh kembali.

Kyuhyun—ya Kyuhyun mencintainya. Ia menyukai Sungmin dari pandangan pertamanya saat menggendong gadis itu perlahan saat kecelakaan tidak disengaja itu. Sejak saat tersebut, Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan, Sungmin adalah miliknya. Kyuhyun ingin memiliki Sungmin hanya untuknya.

Sungmin tidak tahu apa jelasnya perasaannya pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya merasa nyaman berada di dekat Kyuhyun. Seakan-akan ingin selalu berada disisinya.

Menyadari Kyuhyun mempunyai perasaan padanya, maka Sungmin sama sekali tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ini menguntungkan untuknya—pikir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membiayai sekolahnya dan juga Henry di sekolah mahal. Sungmin dan keluarganya sempat menolak hal tersebut. Tapi Kyuhyun dengan tegas meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa ia tak ingin jauh dari gadis itu. Sungmin pun menyetujuinya.

.

.

.

"Yacht ini sangat indah." Ujar Sungmin

"Kau menyukainya?" Kata Kyuhyun

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, Yacht ini bernama Lee Sungmin."

(End of Flashback)

.

.

.

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan 2010

Lima tahun kemudian.

Pada hari yang sama ketika Sungmin dengan Donghae berada di bandara, orangtua angkat Sungmin tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil dan Henry menderita luka parah. Sungmin pun tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun lagi saat ia menghilang secara misterius setelah pertengkaran hebat mereka.

Sungmin merawat Henry, sambil mengambil pekerjaan sampingan untuk membayar uang sekolah mereka dan tagihan kesehatannya. Meskipun stress dan dipaksa untuk menjadi benar-

benar mandiri, Sungmin dan Henry bersandar pada satu sama lain untuk tetap bertahan.

Sungmin juga berteman baik dengan Kim Ryeowook, putri dari sopir tua Cho Kyuhyun. Meskipun Ryeowook sempat berpikir jelek tentang ayahnya yang diminta untuk melayani Sungmin, tapi ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa Sungmin tidak seperti gadis dangkal dan

Manja seperti yang lainnya, dan mereka berdua menghabiskan banyak waktu mereka di sekolah dengan bekerja serabutan bersama.

Ryeowook mendaftar pekerjaan untuk menjadi asisten pribadi Song Qian, seorang bintang pop naik daun juga mantan teman sekelas Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Meskipun Ryeowook ssempat menolak keras menjadi seorang "hamba" untuk teman sekelas, Sungmin tidak keberatan karena tidak begitu banyak pekerjaan lain yang datang padanya.

Ketika saingan Song Qian, Seohyun, juga berpendapat ingin asisten pribadi, dia diberikan Ryeowook oleh manajer rekaman, Kim Youngmin.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook menceburkan diri ke dalam pekerjaan mereka meskipun Ryeowook kecewa bahwa untuk menemukan waktu dengan Sungmin sangat singkat. Sekarang Song Qian juga menjadi teman dekat Sungmin. Ketika Seohyun berupaya untuk mendorong sepupunya sendiri untuk masuk ke perusahaan rekaman, Qian juga memutuskan untuk mendukung Sungmin untuk audisi.

"Kau itu sangat cantik Sungmin-ah. Ikutlah audisi itu." Ujar Qian saat itu "Tenanglah, bakat itu masih bisa digali kok."

Meskipun Sungmin enggan untuk masuk audisi—Sungmin masih jelas mengingat terakhir kali dia di atas panggung—Ryeowook meyakinkan dia untuk tetap mencoba, mengatakan ini adalah kesempatan yang terlalu bagus untuk dilewatkan.

Menyadari bahwa karir ini nyaman dapat mendukung dirinya dan Henry, Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk mencoba audisi meskipun ia sengaja tidak berterus terang dari pada Henry.

.

.

.

Pada hari audisi penyaringan pertama, empat gadis lainnya hadir bersama dengan Sungmin. Seorang gadis ramah langsung memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Lee Hyukjae pada Sungmin. Kim Youngmin memberitahu gadis-gadis, mereka akan memilih dua pemenang dari mereka untuk masuk perusahaan. Selain itu, dalam upaya untuk meningkatkan motivasi, mereka telah mengundang bintang pop papan atas Korea yang lebih terkenal di Jepang, untuk melakukan duet dengan salah satu peserta.

Keributan gadis-gadis penuh semangat, bertanya-tanya apakah itu adalah Song Qian atau mungkin Seohyun. Tapi seakan hembusan nafas mereka ditarik selama beberapa detik saat Kim Youngmin mengumumkan nama-

Ternyata

Lee Donghae!

.

.

.

.

Bandara yang penuh hiruk pikuk, sekarang menjadi lebih-lebih ramai ketika seorang Lee Donghae menginjakkan kakinya kembali di negeri kelahirannya.

Kamera dengan blitz-blitz menyilaukan mata terus saja mengambil gambar tanpa henti, tak ingin melewatkan satupun pergerakan dari seorang artis bernama Lee Donghae itu.

'Lima tahun..' Gumam Donghae.

"Aku kembali"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sedih deh, viewersnya banyak tapi yang review cuma dikit ;; peminat fic ini sedikit ya. Yaudah gapapa, tetep saya lanjut kok.

Saya mau ngingetin lagi, iya ini emang remake dari drama taiwan summer's desire yang castnya barbie hsu sama peter ho. Tapi saya remake nya dari novelnya, jadi dialognya agak sedikit. Maaf juga kalo alurnya kecepetan.

Yang dimaksud 'Yacht' itu kapal pesiar ya. Kyuhyun di ch 1 ga mati kok, cuma kecelakaan. /amit amit/

Yang nanya ini akhirnya haemin atau kyumin, tentu aja kyumin dong! Drama nya kan juga gitu. Hehe

Oh ya, Fic ini ke share di 2 rating! /malu/ saya nya salah pencet /? Yaudah gapapa ya, soalnya udah ada yg nge fave sama review di 2 rate itu. Ini sebenernya rate T, saya gabisa buat ff NC /nangis/

Thanks buat yg udah review;

motochika28, lisnaangr, abilhikmah, dewi. , Siihyun, PaboGirl, IYou, KyuMin07, zi'Pumpkins, My Name Is JC, Alvinna Kim, ChoYeonRin.


	3. Chapter 3

France, Januari 2010

Kyuhyun mengerjap kaget, ia membelakkan matanya saat menyadari ia bermimpi buruk—lagi. Dalam mimpinya ia melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut indah tergerai yang memunggunginya mengatakan "Kecuali" jeda sebentar dan "Kau mati". Ia sudah terbiasa bermimpi tentang gadis itu dan membuat kepalanya sedikit sakit—menyebalkan gerutunya.

Kyuhyun menyadari bukan hanya dirinya yang tertidur dalam ruangannya, ia melirik ke samping dan melihat seorang gadis yang tertidur di sampingnya, gadis yang menemaninya selama lima tahun ini, gadis yang ada di depan matanya saat ia terbangun dari kecelakaannya lima tahun silam.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Kau sudah bangun?"

Kyuhyun menatap gadis itu—Choi Sooyoung dengan tatapan datarnya sambil mengatakan "Ya". Dengan cepat Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil segelas anggur yang telah disiapkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu ya." Sooyoung berkata dengan ceria sambil berlalu menuju dapur.

Kyuhyun menegak segelas anggurnya dengan frustasi. Penasaran dengan siapa gadis yang menghantui Kyuhyun dalam mimpinya selama lima tahun ini.

Pak Kim—orang terpercayanya mengatakan bahwa Sooyoung adalah kekasihnya selama ini. Pak Kim mengatakan bahwa Sooyoung sangat bersedih saat mengetahui dirinya kecelakaan, Kyuhyun yang benar-benar melupakan hampir seluruh ingatannya hanya bisa menerima uluran tangan Sooyoung dengan pandangan tak bisa diartikan.

Tapi setelah lima tahun berlalu, ia tahu bahwa Pak Kim berbohong padanya. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sooyoung bukan kekasihnya lima tahun silam. Kyuhyun tak punya perasaan apapun pada Sooyoung! Kyuhyun tahu itu. Kyuhyun tak ingin mengambil resiko bertanya pada Pak Kim, karena hanya akan membuat ini semakin rumit.

Setelah berdiam diri sejenak sambil berpikir keras, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan suatu jalan—yang sebenarnya telah ia pikirkan selama beberapa bulan yang lalu—agar ia tidak terus dihantui oleh sosok gadis dalam mimpinya. Kyuhyun bangun dan berjalan memanggil Pak Kim.

"Aku ingin kembali ke Korea sekarang," Kyuhyun melanjutkan "Jangan ajak Sooyoung bersama kita."

Ya—Kyuhyun akan mencari tahu segalanya dengan caranya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook tidak bisa menahan kegembiraannya mengetahui Sungmin berkesempatan untuk perform dengan seorang Lee Donghae!

Tapi mengapa Sungmin tidak bersemangat tentang kemungkinan ini? Oh ayolah, Ini Lee Donghae!

Namun, Sungmin malah tetap tenang dan mengatakan pada Ryeowook bahwa apa yang di masa lalu adalah masa lalu—saat kompetisi menyanyi ketika SMA. Mereka tidak lagi membawa kenangan yang berarti banyak; apa yang paling penting adalah sekarang dan masa depan. Lagipula Sungmin jelas mengakui bahwa dari semua kandidat, dia adalah orang paling lemah dan kemungkinan besar tidak akan dipilih. Tapi, ia tetap berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik pula. Ryeowook pun sepenuhnya mendukung Sungmin dan jika Sungmin memutuskan bahwa dunia hiburan tidak cocok baginya, maka mereka berjanji akan kembali bekerja bersama-sama!

.

.

.

Donghae merenung dalam diam di kamarnya, sementara asisten pribadinya selama dua tahun, Im Yoona, melihat jam tangannya memastikan bahwa Donghae sudah hampir berjam-jam bertindak seperti itu. Yoona baru tersadar jika selama ia bekerja dengan Lee Donghae, dia tidak pernah melihat Donghae bertindak seperti ini sebelumnya.

Namun, Yoona juga tahu alasan di balik kemurungan Donghae sejak dia melihat daftar calon terakhir audisi artis baru dan melihat nama yang sangat akrab—Lee Sungmin. Donghae kemudian memberitahu Yoona bahwa ia ingin mengunjungi sesi latihan audisi tersebut secara pribadi keesokan harinya. Donghae bilang tak ada alasan khusus, dia mengatakan pada Young Min ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan salah satu teman lamanya yang ternyata adalah salah satu kandidat audisi.

.

.

.

Pada hari latihan untuk audisi, jelas sekali beberapa juri lain menyimpulkan bahwa Lee Sungmin adalah kandidat paling lemah, mereka protes pada Kim Young Min mengapa ia membiarkannya masuk. Terhuyung sedikit, Young Min akhirnya memberitahukan pada mereka tentang persaingan Song Qian dan Seohyun, Young Min bilang ia tidak bisa membiarkan sepupu Seohyun untuk berpartisipasi tanpa juga mengakomodasi Song Qian. Namun, Sungmin ternyata memang memiliki kekuatan sendiri, dia tidak hanya sangat indah tetapi juga berdedikasi, memiliki stamina yang besar dan cepat belajar-kelemahannya yang bahwa dia menderita demam panggung, yang menjadi menyakitkan jelas setiap kali dia bernyanyi.

Secara tiba tiba, ketika di tengah-tengah sesi latihan audisi Lee Donghae muncul di sana, ini merupakan sebuah kejutan dan mereka terpesona oleh kesempurnaan Lee Donghae yang tampan dan ceria.

Latihan langsung dihentikan, setiap gadis—kandidat menghadap Lee Donghae, masing-masing dengan senyum khasnya dan sopan santun.

Donghae berjalan di hadapan masing-masing kandidat, memperhatikan wajah mereka satu persatu, ketika ia berhenti di depan Sungmin, ia terus menatap tajam Sungmin dan mencoba mengangkat wajahnya. Lee Donghae terus memegang erat dagu Sungmin, mereka menatap tajam satu sama lain, tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.

"Aku Lee Donghae." Sambil tersenyum, Donghae bergerak ke arah gadis di sebelah Sungmin yaitu Lee Hyukjae di mana Eunhyuk dengan bersemangat memanggil nama Donghae dan berpelukan. Orang-orang bergembira; Oh, ternyata teman lama yang dimaksud Lee Donghae adalah Lee Hyukjae! Batin Young Min.

.

.

.

Selesai latihan untuk audisi Sungmin kemudian berjalan kembali ke rumah berencana untuk menggunakan transportasi umum, baru beberapa langkah ia keluar dari gedung latihan dia dihentikan oleh suara klakson mobil. Karena penasaran, Sungmin pun menoleh.

Lee Donghae melangkah keluar dan berkata "Hai!".

Sungmin pun ikut mengulangi kata "Hai" pada gilirannya, mereka pun tersenyum satu sama lain di jalan.

Di sebuah restoran kemudian, Donghae mengulangi perkenalan namanya pada Sungmin dan Sungmin pun mengatakan pada Donghae untuk jangan khawatir bahwa dia masih mengingat seorang Lee Donghae kok. Donghae berkomentar jika dia benar-benar khawatir kalau-kalau Sungmin akan melupakan dia, karena Sungmin telah mengatakan kepadanya lima tahun yang lalu bahwa ia akan lupa. Sungmin pernah membencinya. Membencinya sampai-sampai Sungmin tidak mencegahnya sama sekali saat Donghae memutuskan setuju tentang pengiriman dirinya ke luar negeri, seperti mainan lama bahwa dia tidak lagi tertarik bermain dengannya.

Tapi ternyata sekarang Donghae sangat berterima kasih pada Sungmin untuk membiarkan dirinya seperti itu; tanpa Sungmin, dia tidak akan berjaya dalam keberhasilan saat ini. Sungmin jelas menyadari bahwa pria yang duduk di hadapannya tidak lagi sang Lee Donghae lima tahun lalu, ia telah tumbuh menjadi orang lain.

Donghae bertanya sambil tertawa meskipun tidak ada humor di matanya; mengapa Donghae berpikir Sungmin membencinya? Apakah dia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya sekitar lima tahun yang lalu?

"Mana Cho Kyuhyun yang kaya dan sombong sekarang?"

Sungmin dengan tenang memberitahunya bahwa dia juga tidak melihat Cho Kyuhyun selama lima tahun.

.

.

.

.

Dunia hiburan digemparkan ketika keluar berita bahwa Seohyun diduga berselingkuh dengan Kim Youngmin, pria yang sudah menikah dan memiliki anak. Rumor mulai beredar tentang Seohyun, sebagian orang-orang yang bertanya-tanya jika ia menggunakan peristiwa ini sebagai cara untuk meningkatkan keberhasilannya sendiri.

Song Qian yang merupakan pesaing terberat Seohyun, menyapa paparazi nya di lobi Studio HBS untuk mendapatkan sudut pandangnya pada skandal tersebut, memberitahu bahwa dia adalah pesaing Seohyun yang murni melakukan semua dengan kerja kerasnya untuk menjadi pemenang audisi¸ dan Sungmin mencoba cara terbaik untuk melindungi Song Qian dari paparazi. Di tengah dorong mendorong, Sungmin akhirnya jatuh ke tanah dan menerima luka berdarah di kepalanya untuk usaha dan menghamburkan isi kotak make up Song Qian ke mana-mana.

"Sudah Qian, biarkan aku saja. Kau sudah hampir terlambat, rekaman itu tak bisa kau tinggalkan." Sungmin memunguti isi kotak make up yang berjatuhan.

"Tapi...lukamu..."

"Aku tak apa, pergilah."

Sungmin melanjutkan memunguti isi kotak make up yang berceceran itu. Saat ia melihat tabung lipstik yang terlempar jauh darinya, Sungmin pun bangun dan berjalan ke arah tabung lipstick. Ketika hendak mengambilnya tiba-tiba pandangannya mengabur karena luka benturan di kepalanya sangat sakit.

"Ini..."

Lee Donghae!

Sungmin melihat Donghae membungkuk diatasnya. Dan setelah isi kotak make up itu rapi kembali, Donghae menyeret Sungmin ke suatu ruangan dan membersihkan lukanya.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari audisi final dan setiap gadis akan memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan penampilan individual. Namun, tiga gadis terkuat-termasuk Lee Hyukjae-telah ditugaskan untuk tampil di atas panggung mereka sendiri sementara Sungmin dipasangkan dengan calon terlemah berikutnya. Salah satu juri mengatakan keajaiban jika kelompok kuat kalah meskipun Kim Youngmin yakin bahwa kemungkinan kuat akan menonjol terlepas dari apakah dia berada di kelompok "kuat" atau "lemah". Terserah setiap gadis sekarang.

Sungmin melihat jam tangannya dengan gugup, setiap gadis mempersiapkan diri untuk audisi terakhir, ia berkedip kembali ketika Eunhyuk mendekatinya dan menawarkan untuk dipasangkan hanya dengan dia. Meskipun Sungmin sangat menghargai permintaan Eunhyuk, tapi Sungmin menolak karena dia berharap untuk memenangkan audisi ini karena usahanya sendiri. Eunhyuk kemudian berharap untuk keberuntungan Sungmin sebagaimana dia akan melakukan yang terbaik di final; Sungmin juga menyatakan hal yang sama.

Sungmin menyanyikan lagu berjudul "Diamond" milik ibu kandungnya yang dulu adalah seorang penyanyi bar. Penonton pun mulai tertarik dengan penampilan Sungmin yang terlihat menyanyi dengan setulus hatinya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Cho Kyuhyun duduk di mobilnya terjebak dalam lalu lintas yang dihasilkan dari kompetisi menyanyi di dekatnya, dengan segelas anggur di tangan dan dia baru saja menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan dalam perjalanan ke pertemuan bisnisnya yang lain.

Tuan Muda terlalu banyak minum sejak kecelakaan mobil lima tahun yang lalu, untuk menghilangkan rasa itu—ya, rasa 'itu'. Kyuhyun menatap luar kaca mobil mewahnya, renda sutra hijau diikat di sekitar pergelangan tangannya – warnanya sedikit memudar tapi masih mempertahankan keindahan - berkibar lembut tertiup angin.

Kyuhyun menangkap sekilas gadis yang bernyanyi di panggung, seolah-olah sinar matahari semua secara langsung memancarkan dari dia dan mengenai dirinya. Di bawah sinar matahari, rambutnya berkilau dan kulitnya seperti putri duyung di tengah-tengah fantasi menggelegak. Dia bernyanyi seakan dia bisa melihat tidak ada satupun orang - tapi semua orang bisa melihat adalah dia.

Pak Kim mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatian Tuan Muda - jika mereka terus membuang waktu dalam lalu lintas ini, mereka pasti akan terlambat ke pertemuan - ia lalu melihat gadis itu dan matanya membelalak kaget.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya kaget saat Lee Donghae berjalan menuju panggung dan ikut bernyanyi bersamanya. Merangkulnya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah Sungmin adalah miliknya. Penonton pun menjadi semakin bersemangat melihat Donghae memilih performnya dengan Sungmin—Ya, Donghae memilih Sungmin.

Sungmin yang tidak ingin penampilannya berantakan karena munculnya Donghae, hanya mempertahankan senyumnya ke arah penonton.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya untuk menemukan apa -siapa?—dia melihat tempat dimana gadis yang tersenyum dan pria muda tampan berjalan ke arahnya. Kenapa dia menatap pria itu? Untuk beberapa alasan, Kyuhyun merasa tumbuh rasa cemburu saat melihat orang itu—yang berada di panggung, ia mencoba untuk membaca perasaan ini tetapi rasa sakit terus menyengat kepalanya. Pak Kim juga melihat pria tersebut di atas panggung dan dengan cepat memeriksa reaksi Tuan Muda, untung ia tampaknya tidak ingat apa-apa.

.

.

.

Semua orang takjub, Lee Donghae melompat ke panggung untuk bergabung dengan Sungmin! Donghae mengumumkan kepada semua orang bahwa Sungmin adalah teman yang baik dan bahwa suatu hari, ia akan menjadi penyanyi besar, harap ingat namanya dan dukungannya!

Donghae meraih tangan Sungmin, Donghae mulai bernyanyi lagi dan seolah-olah setiap lagu yang dinyanyikan adalah khusus untuk Sungmin, merasa kekuatan digenggamannya, Sungmin ingat bahwa waktu yang lain ketika ia bersandar pada Donghae - kirinya memegang lengan dan kanannya memegang Henry...

Para juri yang terkejut dan gadis-gadis peserta lain disita dengan kecemburuan, meskipun Eunhyuk tetap tanpa ekspresi. Sejak pertemuannya dengan Donghae di Inggris dua tahun lalu dan mendengar cerita Donghae tentang Sungmin, dia selalu mengagumi gadis ini .

.

.

.

Pak Kim mencoba sekali lagi untuk menarik perhatian Kyuhyun dari Lee Sungmin dan Lee Donghae.

"Batalkan pertemuan hari ini" Ucap Kyuhyun dingin "Cari tahu tentang gadis dan laki-laki itu"

TBC

maaf cuma bisa update segini :(

hope ya'll enjoy it :)


End file.
